A Werewolf's Heart
by ALH21
Summary: They were friends. They each helped eachother through a hard time. She fell in love with him. He imprinted and left. Now he returns with shocking news and he falls for her. Can two broken hearts become one? BLACKWATER, spin off from The Uley Girls. Now Rated M just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Prologue 

I left the Uley's when Aphrodite walked back inside. I needed sometime to think about what she told me and what I told her. I phased and ran to my favorite clearing. It was a clearing that held many memories, good and bad. It was a place that I went to every time I wanted to clear my head.

When I arrived I phased back and stood in the middle of the clearing with my eyes closed. I listened to the sounds around me. I could hear the birds up in the trees, eggs cracking as baby birds were hatched, squirrels chasing each other up trees, other animals scurrying around on the forest floor, and the cars passing on the road about five miles away. What I didn't hear was the shift in the air symbolizing that someone phased. I was too busy listening to the other sounds to hear that.

I thought about what Aphrodite suggested before she walked into the house. She was a smart sixteen year old.

"_You should go find him and tell him how you feel. I don't care if he's with his imprint. He should still know." _

She was right. Maybe I should find him and tell him. But at the same time maybe it was a bad idea. I had learned my lesson about leaving my heart open to someone when Sam left me for Emily. I didn't want to go through heart break again. I was still considering what Aphrodite said to me when I heard a familiar voice.

"I knew I would find you here." The voice said behind me.

I opened my eyes and spun around, looking at the person the voice came from, hardly believing my eyes. "Jacob?"

He was standing not to far way from me with a smirk on his face. He looked tired and sad.

"Surprise." Jacob said.

"What are you doing back?" I asked.

"I've got some news for the pack." He replied staring at me.

"What news?"

"I'd rather say it to everyone at once." Jacob looked away. "So… what have I missed?"

"Not much. Sam's sisters came yesterday."

"Athena and Aphrodite right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go to Sam's." he gestured for me to go first.

I started walking to Sam's with Jacob quiet by my side. I glanced at him and saw him staring sadly at the ground.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked stopping.

"Nothing." He replied facing me. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You look sad."

"I'm not." he lied

I was about to call him out on his lie when we heard Sam's whistle. I glanced at Jacob then took off in a run. Something was going on with Jacob and I intended on finding out.

**So here's the spin off story I said I was possible going to post. This is just the prologue. Please review and let me know if you like it, so I have an idea on whether or not I should continue it. Thank you.**


	2. Return

Chapter 1: Return

Jacob's POV

"What are you doing back?" Sam asked turning to me.

"I have some news and Renesmee wanted her wedding here so all of us came back." I shrugged still watching the pup's every move, to be sure she wouldn't attack again.

"Wait, you let those pieces of shit back here?" I heard the girl next to Seth say and I saw Seth cringe at the girl calling his precious Cullens pieces of shit.

I turned and looked at the girl. I recognized her right away. It was Sam's blonde little sister, Athena. I laughed. "Athena. Long time, no kiss." I stated and watched her cringe.

"Fuck you, Black." Athena snapped back and I heard Seth growl.

"If I remember right, you almost did." I chuckled as I saw her cringe as she remembered what I was referring to.

Seth, Sam and Aphrodite all growled at me. I noticed Leah looking between me and Athena with disbelief. They all didn't know about the summer I hooked up with Sam's little sister, before I imprinted on Renesmee.

"What is he talking about?" Seth asked her.

"We had a thing one summer. It's nothing." She told him touching his cheek.

Seth shook his head and looked back toward me. "When's the big day for you and Renesmee?" He asked.

I sighed. I wanted desperately to take this into the house. Where we could all sit down. Especially Leah and I because I knew this would be hard for her to believe. "Can we talk about this inside?" I asked Sam.

Sam nodded and lead the way into the house.

We walked into the living room and sat down. I sat in one of the recliners. Leah sat on the arm of it. I saw Seth and Athena sit together in the other recliner. Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared took up the couch and Quil was on the floor with the pups.

I didn't know why but I wanted Leah closer to me, like how she was when we would have pack meetings at my house before I left with the Cullens. We were Alpha and Beta and we both fell into become close friends. She would always snuggle into my side or sit on my lap. In the years I had been away I missed my companionship with her. I grabbed her hand and pulled. She gave me a confused look.

_come here. _I mouthed.

She let me pull her onto my lap. Once she was comfortable, I looked toward the others. They were wall watching the exchange between Leah and I. I sighed.

"So, Jacob, what do you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

I sighed again. "Renesmee and I aren't getting married."

"What?" The pack asked shocked.

"Why not?" Athena asked. "I mean from what everyone told me, you imprinted on her."

I nodded. "I know. But things change."

"How?" Sam asked. "There is no way to break an imprint. Even if she is marrying someone else she will still long for you."

Oh how Sam couldn't be more wrong. I noticed Athena shift and I knew that she knew about what I was about to say. She was a witch after all.

"I'm afraid that's no the case anymore same. The imprint is broken." I stated.

"That's impossible." Sam said.

"No it's not." I glanced at the wall. "We all went to Brazil awhile ago to visit Nahual. It's Nahual who Renesmee is marrying. While we were in Brazil, Nessie was off with Nahual one night having fun. They went to a witchdoctor. He performed a spell that broke the imprint." I looked back at Sam. "If you don't believe me when I say there is a spell to break it ask your sister."

Sam looked at Athena and she glanced down. "Is it true?"

"Yes. There is a spell." She told him honestly.

We all saw Seth stiffen. You could tell he wasn't happy. I assumed then that Athena was his imprint. Athena soon got up and left the room. We all watched Seth.

"Why do you have to tell us this?" Seth asked me angrily.

"I thought you all should know." I told him.

He got up and glared at me. "Well, I didn't want too know. And welcome the fuck back." He left the room.

The female pup looked up at me. "She can't do it you know. My sister. She can't do the spell or the one that reverses it." She said.

"I'm aware of that, Pup." I said.

"Don't fucking call me Pup. I have a name. It's Aphrodite." She snapped.

I chuckled. I saw Brady put a hand on her and she calmed down.

"Okay, Aphrodite." I said. "Believe me now?" I asked Sam.

He nodded. "Do you want the pack back?"

"Sure. If you're sure you're ready to retire." I told him.

"Jude and Emily need me now." He told me.

The boys got up and left the house. Brady stayed on the floor next to Aphrodite until she got up and pulled him with her upstairs. Leah stood and put out her hand for me. I took it and stood also.

"One more thing, Jacob." Sam said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Keep a close eye on Aphrodite. She's a feisty one, hard to handle and doesn't like to listen." Sam said.

"Sounds a lot like Leah." I joked and Leah glared at me. "I can handle it. If I need help I'll just ask Lee-Lee."

Sam nodded. "Oh and by the way, Aphrodite and Brady are imprinted. Same with Seth and Athena. Now that Seth has imprinted I'm pretty sure he's not afraid to try and kick your ass for saying those things about Athena."

"I know. I shouldn't have said them." I told him as Leah pulled me out of the house.

I looked around and saw we were the only ones on the porch. She pulled me toward the porch swing and we sat down. Leah leaned over and finally hugged me. I stiffened at first from shock then I relaxed.

"I missed you, Almighty Alpha." Leah murmured.

I growled. "Don't call me that."

She laughed.

"I missed you too, Leah." I whispered.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're my Beta, my sidekick, my partner in crime." I laughed.

She laughed too and punched me on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt." I pouted.

"Aww, you poor baby." She laughed and pinched my cheek.

"Hey! Don't do that." I swatted her hand away.

She laughed more and shoved me so I fell out of the porch swing. When I landed and groaned she laughed harder. I glared up at her.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now." I said as I started to get up but she ran causing me to chase her.

We ran around the yard for awhile until I finally caught up with her. She was fast in human form as well as wolf form. I tackled her to the ground and she screamed.

"Jacob let me go!" She yelled and giggled as I held her down.

"No. Not until you apologize." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She said to me.

I knew she meant it but I still wanted to play with her a bit. "Like you mean it."

"I did mean it, you ass wipe."

"Bitch." I said.

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Moron."

"Running out of insults, Leah?" I asked.

"Just get off, Black!"

"Make me." I leaned closer to her.

She shoved me. I still held her down. Then she flipped us so she was straddling me. My back hit a stone that was on the ground and I groaned.

"What's the matter, Black? Not used to having a girl on top?" She joked.

"Leah, get off." I groaned again.

"Nope."

"Now."

"Why?"

"My back hurts."

"You're a wolf. Deal with it."

"Leah." I growled.

"What?" She asked looking around.

I used that opportunity to pin her again. She looked at me shocked. I got up and stretched.

"Welcome back, Black." She said as she got to her feet and pushed past me. She was a little angry.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "Hey, why you mad?"

"I'm not mad." She looked away.

"Don't lie to me, Clearwater."

"Back to last names are we?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked at me shocked again. My eyes were on her face. I took in her brown eyes, that I have once gotten lost in before, and her full lips, that so many insults came out of.

"I really did miss you, Lee-Lee." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She just shrugged.

I was so lost in her eyes that I didn't notice, I was leaning in. My lips lightly brushed hers and an electric shock went threw me. Leah gasped before she reacted to my kiss.

**First chapter of A Werewolf's Heart. It kind of goes along with the 6****th**** chapter of The Uley Girls. I'm making the two stories so they work together and the events intertwine. That way you know what's going on with Leah and Jacob while you read The Uley Girls. The second Chapter of this story will be told from both Leah and Jacob's view. Jacob's view will be him trying to figure out his true feelings for Leah and what possessed them to kiss.**


	3. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confession

Leah's POV

Jacob Black kissed me. I mean really kissed me. You know one of those kisses that just take your breath away and leave you wanting more? Yeah that's what he did.

When I pulled away from the kiss, he put his forehead against mine and we were both breathing heavily.

"What was that?" I asked taking a step back and out of his arms.

"A kiss?" Jake said.

"Why? Why did you kiss me, Black?"

"Think about it, Leah. Why would I kiss you?"

"Jake…"

"Don't deny it Lee-Lee. You kissed me back." Jake pointed out.

"I know I kissed you back. I wanted to." I said.

"Because you like me." Jake stated.

"And you like me." I said.

"Duh." Jake smiled and kissed I again.

This time I didn't hesitate. I kissed him back right away. He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth welcoming him. He moved his hands to my waist and he lifted one of my legs wrapping it around his waist. He picked me up and I wrapped the other around his waist as my back hit a tree. He pulled his mouth from mine and started kissing down my neck. That's when I noticed Emily looking at us.

"Jake." I said breathless.

"Hmm." He kept kissing my neck.

"Stop. Emily's watching." I said pushing him away.

He stepped back and looked toward Emily who was now approaching us.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"What does it look like?" Jake said.

"Jake don't hurt her." Emily warned.

"I won't. I love her."

I looked at Jake shocked. "What did you say?"

Jake looked at me. "I love you Lee-Lee. That's why I'm glad the imprint was broken. I love you."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't really think of how I wanted it to go and I was having writer's block. Needless to say my postings may be weeks or months apart if I keep getting writer's block. Sorry again. But remember to review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions on where you would like to see Jake and Leah's relationship to go, let me know. I'm also open to any suggestions on how I can make the story better. **


	4. I Love You?

_Recap:_

_"What's going on?" Emily asked._

_"What does it look like?" Jake said._

_"Jake don't hurt her." Emily warned._

_"I won't. I love her."_

_I looked at Jake shocked. "What did you say?"_

_Jake looked at me. "I love you Lee-Lee. That's why I'm glad the imprint was broken. I love you."_

Chapter 3: I love you?

Jake's POV

Wait. Did I just say that? Did I just say that I love Leah? I couldn't believe it. I didn't even think the words. They just came out of my mouth. I looked at Emily then back at Leah. Leah's mouth was open. I stared at her. Did I just fuck up? They still stared gaping at me, saying nothing. I looked at the ground and took off into the woods. I knew I shouldn't have left but what the hell was I supposed to do? I just told Leah I loved her and I didn't even think before I said it. It just came out of my mouth. As I phased I heard Leah call after me, but she didn't follow. Part of me was pained to hear the pain in her voice. I ignored it though. I let the animal part of me take over and I ran.

_Jake… _Seth growled in my head a few minutes later. _There better me a good damn reason my sister came into the house upset and made me leave my imprints side._ Seth's mind flashed to when Leah walked into the house and then into Athena's room. Seth was making out with Athena, her straddling him and her shirt was off leaving her in her bra and jeans. When Leah walked in Seth and Athena sprang apart. Seth saw the look on Leah's face and pulled her into his arms. Leah's expression was pained and shocked but worst of all there were tears streaming down her face.

I stopped in my tracks, threw my head back and howled.

I showed Seth everything that happened. When I was done I whimpered. Seth was shocked.

_You told Leah you loved her and then you just left! Who does that? _Seth yelled when he caught up to me.

_Seth… I didn't mean to. I was scared. I didn't even mean to say it! It slipped out. _I whined.

_You still said it Jake. Now she's upset and crying. You better fix it. _Seth growled taking a step toward me and I took one back.

_I will. I just don't want to go back there yet. _I snapped.

_Jacob Black! What the hell did you do? _Embry shouted in our heads.

_Nice of you to join us, Call. _I replied bitterly. I didn't need this from him too. I knew he was as good as friends with Leah as I was. _I don't need you ganging up on me. I know what I did. I know I have to fix it. SO BACK THE HELL OFF! _I ordered them.

They both fell silent.

_Phase back, both of you. Tell everyone else not to phase unless I come back or you hear my call. I need time clear my head. _I ordered again.

I turned and began running further into the woods when I felt them phase back. I just wanted to think. I just wanted to clear my head. I kept running. Focusing on the sounds around me instead of my thoughts. I don't know how long I ran for and I didn't particularly pay attention to the route I was running until I showed up at the last place I expected to run to.

Then Cullen's…

Leah's POV

I was in the kitchen with Emily. She was cooking and I was sitting at the table. The pack was in the living room discussing whatever happened with Jake. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to be left alone to sulk in a corner or something, anything. Damn Jacob Black and making me feel something for him. I hate him. I hate how he could say something and just walk away like he never said it. He told me countless times what he wasn't like Sam but here he was walking away, just like Sam.

"Leah?" A voice said.

I glanced up to see Aphrodite. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting at the table across from me.

"No." I sighed. "Honestly, I just want to be left alone."

Aphrodite nodded. "That makes sense."

"What do you know kid?" I asked her.

"I know that if Brady did what Jake did, I wouldn't be sitting at my ex's house sulking. I would go home, pretend to be perfectly fine and make him come to me. I would make him beg on his hands and knees for my forgiveness." Aphrodite replied defiantly.

That made me laugh. It didn't sound like a bad idea. "Where did you learn this stuff?"

"My sister."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Athena taught Aphrodite how to be defiant and a hell raiser? No way. "She doesn't seem like the type." I said.

"She used to be. She was just like me before she had Ashlyn." She replied then sighed. "What I'm saying is, Leah go home. Get some sleep or rest. Don't wait up for Jake or news of him. Don't go to him either. Make him come to you."

I nodded and stood. Then I laughed. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I got advise from a 16 year old and actually took it."

Aphrodite laughed.

"Goodnight Aphrodite." I said. "Goodnight, guy!" I called before I left the house.

I don't know what time I woke up. But I woke up to something falling in my kitchen and a voice murmuring 'shit'. I thought it was Seth but then I could smell bloodsucker. I grimaced and sprung out of bed. I walked slowly and quietly down the steps and toward the kitchen. I grabbed a bat and kept walking. Then I paused. A bat? What use was that? Maybe it would distract the bloodsucker long enough for me to run outside and phase.

I stepped into the kitchen. I couldn't see. Even with night vision, it was too dark for me too see. My hand felt for the light switch. Right as I flipped the switch I jumped when I saw who was standing there.

"Jesus Christ, Black!" I yelled at hit him with the bat.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jake yelled at me.

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a fucking leech!" I dropped the bat and leaned against the wall. My heart was pounding so fast. I slowly slid to the floor. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Jeez, Lee-Lee. I'm sorry for scaring you okay?"

"Don't call me that and that's not why I want you out of my house."

"I'm sorry for that too." Jake said. He sounded serious. "I'm sorry I said that I love you and I just turned and ran. I was scared."

I glared at him.

He sighed. "I mean it Leah. I am truly sorry. The words just slipped out with out a thought. I kind of think my heart was taking over my brain."

I still glared at him. "Jake, I'm tired and just want to sleep. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Can I stay?"

I sighed. "Fine. But if you try anything, I will cut off your dick and feed it to Athena's panther." I threatened.

"Okay, okay" he held his hands up. "I won't try anything I swear."

"Good. Now help me up. I'm too tired to do it on my own."

That was true. I was exhausted. Jake came over and picked me up bridal style before he turned off the kitchen light and carried me up to my bedroom. Then he laid me down on my bed and sat next to me. I rolled to my side and faced away from him. I was almost asleep when Jake spoke.

"Leah?" Jake whispered.

"Hmm?" I was slowly falling asleep.

"I meant it, when I said I loved you. I meant every word. I do love you." Jake said.

His words didn't even have time to process in my mind before I fell asleep…


	5. Give It Time

**This chapter fills some gaps and gives you an inside look at something that happened that weren't mentioned in Uley Girls. It explains Brady's reaction to Aphrodite returning and his coldness toward her. Don't read this chapter unless you've read chapters 8 and 9 of the Uley Girls. It makes more sense if you read those first.**

**Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 4: Give it Time

_Leah_

I woke to the sun hitting my eyes. I rolled over to look at Jake as he slept. His big arm was on my waist. His eyes closed and his hair falling across is forehead in a scattered array. He had a small smile that played on the edges of his lips. The shadow of a peaceful dream. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, but I knew from experience he would wake the moment I moved to leave. It was always like that. If I was up, so was he. We had gotten so accustomed to sleeping next to each other before he left that it wouldn't surprise me if even now that was the case. I wouldn't be surprised if he were actually awake at the moment, but was hoping sleep would take him once again.

Sleeping in was Jake's thing. He wasn't an early riser like most of the Pack was. He liked getting his sleep. No one could ever get him out of bed before noon. Unfortunately, while Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and after Renesmee was born and the Volturi were arriving, Jake hadn't slept all that much. I'd bet anything that he hadn't slept all that much while he was in Alaska with the Cullen's.

I heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed. Jake didn't move. He stayed where he was but his heart beat had slightly quickened.

"I know you're awake." I murmured.

Jake let out a groan as he stretched. Then rolled his head toward me and slowly smiled.

Jake's smile was his own. No one could smile the way Jake could.

"Get up." I threw a pillow at his face.

He pulled it away and narrowed his eyes at me. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm still pissed at you."

Jake sat up. "I know you are. You're always made at me Lee-Lee."

"Well I wouldn't be if you weren't an ass all the time, Jakey."

He let out a low growl.

I glared at him not breaking eye contact.

He sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Leah. How many times do I have to say it?"

I shrugged. "Until I'm satisfied with your apology. At the moment I am not."

Jake got up from the bed and walked over to me. "Do I have to beg? Do I have to get down on my hands and knees?"

"Jake, our almighty alpha down on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness? Now that would be something." I paused. "Hmm… nope still wouldn't make me happy."

He turned away and groaned. "God, what is with you women?"

I rolled my eyes at his back and left the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I walked into the kitchen with Jake close behind me.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to my brother who was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in his hands.

"I just got done taking the pups to school." he laid his head on the table. "It's going to be a disaster."

"Why do you say that?" Jake leaned against the doorway.

"Brady and Aphrodite were all over each other. Couldn't keep from touching and had to constantly be at the other's side. To make it worse, Collin went over by Kristen and Jen was with her." Seth sent me a meaningful look.

"Shit." I cursed.

"What? Who's Kristen? And who's Jen?" Jake questioned.

Seth looked at Jake. Eying him. "Did you sleep here last night?"

Jake slowly nodded. "Answer my questions."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Kristen is Collin's girlfriend. Just some girl he's having a thing with lately. And Jen is… well, Jen is the girl that Brady fucked at some party last year." Seth paused. "Do you know what will happen if Aphrodite finds out about that?" Jake must've caught on because he cursed.

"Jen's a bitch. She's notorious for it." I said.

Jake gave me a 'look who's talking' look.

I slapped him.

"Ow."

"What happened when you dropped them off?" I asked.

"Well, Jen didn't notice Brady and Aphrodite until Collin went over by Kristen. Everyone there noticed Aphrodite though. Every guy's and every girl's eyes were drawn to her the second she stepped out of the truck. She's the only one there with blue eyes like that and the only one that is as intimidating as Leah. The girls there are going to eat her alive."

"I won't be surprised if she gets into a fight before the day is over."

"Who's idea was it to send Aphrodite to school? She obviously can't control herself." Jake stated.

"Athena wanted her to go. She said Aphrodite can handle her own. The girls in California were way more vicious than the girls here." Seth replied.

"She has a temper though." I told him.

Later that day, after Jake and I had argued continuously about whether or not to have a relationship and finally deciding on just seeing where it goes, most of the pack was called over to Sam's. Turns out that something did go down with the pups at school that day. Embry, Quil and Jared were all in patrol when it happened. They were the only ones missing from the meeting. Them and the new pup.

When we entered Sam's, we were greeted by Athena talking urgently on the phone, Seth who was pacing in the living room and who's hands where covered in blood, and a very distraught Brady. Aphrodite was sitting on the couch. She was paler than normal.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded as he rushed to Aphrodite's side.

I followed.

"When Jen phased she attacked Aphrodite." Brady said.

"Brady just get out." Aphrodite said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want you here."

Brady let out a sigh of defeat and left the room.

"She bite me. Took out a good chunk." Aphrodite explained.

"How much blood did she lose?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "I don't know."

"Dr. Cullen is on his way." Athena said walking back into the room. "And dad called."

Aphrodite groaned. "Why?"

"He was just checking up."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, but he could tell I was worried. I lied to him."

"It's not the first time." Aphrodite let out a sharp breath as Jake pulled up her shirt to reveal her side. Or more accurately who wound which was slowly healing.

"You guys stopped the bleeding." he stated.

He looked so concerned. One of his pack was hurt and he wasn't there to stop it. The last time that happened Jake had gotten so upset no one knew what to do to help him. Then he left for Alaska and we didn't here from him for a long time.

"We got her." Embry called as he walked into the house followed closely by Quil. "Jared is with her. He took her to Kim's."

"Whoa." Quil said his eyes on Aphrodite. "Jen did that?"

"Yes." Aphrodite answered.

"How long ago did this happen?" I spoke up.

"They got here ten minutes ago. But Jen and Aphrodite were fighting for a good twenty." Brady said walking into the room. Aphrodite shot him a look and he looked away.

Dr. Cullen got there a little while later. Jake pulled me aside when he saw me flinch at the sight of the syringe Carlisle pulled from his bag. Brady didn't leave Aphrodite's side.

I didn't realize Jake and I were alone in the kitchen until he trapped me against the counter and forced me to look at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"You know I don't like needles."

He rubbed my arms and pulled me close to me. "I know. But there's something else wrong isn't there?"

I sighed. "Jen's the third girl to shift. What if there's more that are going to shift?"

Jake shrugged "We don't know if that is going to happen. Besides that just means more girls for you to train and get along with." Jake's tone was a teasing one.

I groaned. "I'm getting tired of all of this."

"All of what exactly?"

"Everything. Why can't we all just have normal lives? Is it really too much to ask for?"

"This is the life we were given. We don't have much of a choice."

"I didn't ask for this though. The pack is supposed to be all boys. It's not supposed to include girls."

"None of us asked for this."

I dropped my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Let's go back home." Jacob whispered.

I didn't bother correcting him and saying it was my home not his.

10 Months later

"Jake, knock it off now." I giggled trying to push him off of me.

Jake stayed positioned above me. He continued to kiss and nip at my neck.

I smacked his arm. "I mean it. That tickles."

He pulled back, a sexy smirk playing on his lips.

If I could wake up every morning like this for the rest of my life, I would. Jake had become a constant in my home. _Our_ home. He practically lived with me. When he wasn't here, he was out with the pack, never straying to far from home.

He dropped a kiss on my lips before climbing from the bed and walking out of the room. I slowly sat up tilting my head. There was a noise in the kitchen that I was pretty sure wasn't coming from Jake. Reluctantly, I stood and slipped on a pair of Jake's sweats to cover my boy short underwear.

Standing in my kitchen, going through every cupboard, was my baby brother. Jake was lounging on the couch not saying a word. He smirked every time Seth cursed. I leaned against the archway leading into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Seth paused to look at me before going back to the task at hand. "I'm looking for something."

"Looking for what?"

"Something I left here." He mumbled.

I nodded. "I see and you left it in the kitchen?"

Seth turned to me. "I stashed it either here in the kitchen or in my old room. I looked in my room. It's not there."

"Did you try looking in the floor boards?" I asked.

Jake laughed and Seth froze to look at me.

"You think I didn't knew about that?" I smirked.

Jake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "No, he didn't. He thinks your oblivious."

"I do not think that. I just didn't think she knew about that stash." He murmured.

I sighed as Seth pushed his way out of the kitchen. There was only one thing he could be looking for and I had moved that a little while after he had moved out.

Jake buried his face in my neck. He had to leave soon. I knew it and he knew it. I didn't like the reason he had to leave. But we both knew it had to be done sooner or later.

"Go." I whispered.

Jake turned me to face him. "I don't want to. Not yet."

"If you leave now, Seth won't see you leave. It's better if the rest of the pack doesn't know."

Jake exhaled loudly. "I'll try to be back before nightfall tomorrow. If anyone asks where I am…"

"I know." I cut him off.

He smirked and kissed me before heading to the door.

"Jake?" I called just before he slipped out the door.

He looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"Bring her home. Brady needs her now, more than ever."

Jake nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

I turned down the hall to go to Seth's old bedroom. I could here his cursing and fumbling around. I laughed when I saw that half the floorboards in the room were dug up and he was empty handed.

"Seth?"

"What?" He snapped looking up at me.

"You're putting those back when you're done." I indicated the floorboards with a nod of my head.

"I know." He growled.

I walked to my room calling over my shoulder "Grandma's ring is in the medicine cabinet in the hall bathroom!"

Closed my door right at he yelled "Damn you, Leah!"

I collapsed on my bed laughing as my brother slammed a door. I had known he was looking of our grandmother's ring. He had been having a constant mental rant with himself about proposing to Athena for about a month or so now. It was about time he came back to the house looking for the ring. Seth had been tense lately and as much as I hated to know it, he was sexually frustrated. I've had one too many times when my brother let his mind wander to what he had done with Athena the night before, but she always backed down before it was too late to turn back. It left my brother hot and bothered. Something Jake and I terrorized him for since he had terrorized us when Jake and I had first started our relationship. For the past months, we had been trying to take it as slow as possible. Some days it was harder than most, especially when Jake put me on patrol at the same time as him. He would fantasize about what he would like to do to me. Being hot and bothered wasn't something I preferred especially when other pack members were listening in.

"Why the hell did you move it?" Seth demanded barging into my room.

"When I found it, it was all scratched up. So, I took it to the jewelers to have it cleaned. Then I just stuck it in the medicine cabinet. I figured it was safer there than under the floorboards in your old room." I explained shrugging.

He shoved the little box in his pocket. Glancing around my room he said "Where's Jake?"

I shrugged. "He said he had something he needed to do."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"I don't need to know everything he does."

Seth snorted.

"Just because you give her that ring, doesn't mean she's going to bang you."

Seth growled. "I know that. I love her, Leah. I'm going to do this because I love her."

It was my turn to snort. "Yet you don't fully trust her?"

"I trust her. I do get jealous easily though."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at him. "Now leave."

"Why?"

"I want to get some sleep before I have to go on patrol."

Seth rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Good luck!" I called after him.

6 months later

The phone was ringing… The phone was fucking ringing at two in the fucking morning!

I smacked Jake's arm until he began to move. It didn't take long for him to bolt up in bed and pick up his damn phone.

"Turn it off." I groaned turning away from him.

Jake chuckled. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.

There was a long pause. "Wait, just now?… No, I'll be right over if you need me." Jake tapped my arm multiple times. "I'll drag you're sister out of bed if I have to… I know… see you in awhile." he tossed his phone on the nightstand.

"Leah?" He whispered. "Get up."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Aphrodite's back."

I bolted up in bed and looked at him shocked. "Brady?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "Left the house moments after she got there."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Get Embry. Take him with you to find Brady. I doubt he's in a good place right now."

I got out of bed and paused. "What are you going to do?"

Jake stood slipping on a pair of jeans. "I'm going over to Sam's. I'm going to talk to Aphrodite. See what's going on."

"Why'd she have to come back now? Brady was doing so well." I growled.

Jake hugged me. "You and me, we're the alphas. We have to help them through this even if we don't like what they did."

I kissed him. "You're right. I'm going now." I pulled away and went out the back door.

I phased mid leap. Howling loudly I got the attention of Embry and Quil who weren't too far away.

_Leah! What's going on? _Embry questioned urgently.

_We just heard Brady a few minutes ago. He's blocking us out. What happened? _Quil told me.

I replayed the phone conversation I heard and what Jake had told me. The shock set in. Reality was hitting us all. Quil stopped half way to our usually meeting place and let out a sorrowful howl. The memory of pain from months before hitting us all again. Pain for Brady.

_Brady can't be taking this well. _Embry whimpered.

Quil growled. _I won't be surprised if he rips her a new one._

_She's his imprint. He can't hurt her._ I reasoned.

_Sure, but she can fuck another boy? How in the hell is that right? _Brady's thoughts finally hit us. He was listening to us. _I want to kill that fucking bitch._

_Brady!_ I yelled.

He winced. He was near the cliffs. The place we were headed. Embry was closest.

_I hate her! _He whimpered against the pain that hit him.

I sped up as Embry hit the cliffs. Quil met him there. I paused to phase back and dress. Walking into the clearing I glared down at Brady. He lay in his human form on the ground. At some point he had shifted back and changed into his sweats. He was gripping his sides in pain. I signaled to Embry to get Jake. Quil shifted, changed and carefully approached us. I kneeled on the ground next to Brady. His fetal position was not a good sign.

"Brady…" I whispered wiping sweaty strands away from his forehead. I rested my forehead against the side of his head as tears fell from his eyes. "Just breathe."

It hurt me to see Brady like this. Brady had always been like another little brother to me. While Jake was away, when he was still imprinted with Renesmee, Sam had put me in charge of the pups. Collin, Brady and Seth were under my watch all the time. We patrolled together until the boys weren't considered pups anymore. He was close with Seth and Collin. All three of them could be caught at my house when Seth was still living there. Before the sisters came.

"Tell Jake to hurry." I looked at Quil saying.

Quil nodded about to shift back when Jake and Embry walked out of the cover of the trees.

Jake hurriedly came over to Brady and me. He knelt down next to Brady.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing?" Jake questioned quietly waving Embry and Quil back.

Brady stifled a groan and gripped my hand.

"Jake." I whispered.

Jake closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, guys we need to get him out of here."

"We'll take him to my place." I said as Embry and Quil helped Jake get Brady to stand. "He can sleep in Seth's old room."

"Lee." Jake said.

I met his eyes. Understanding filled them. I nodded and led the way.

_Jake_

I let Leah stay with Brady that night. I let her sleep in the chair at his bedside. I knew how she was when it came to the pups she had trained and watched over. Brady woke up the next morning ready to patrol or do whatever task I told him. I could tell he wanted to put it out of his mind. I sent him off several times that day to do several tasks while Leah and I went over to Sam's where the pack was meeting to welcome Aphrodite back. Leah reluctantly hugged Aphrodite and welcomed her home. When Brady arrived that night he glared at Aphrodite and went to his room. From then on it was arguments left and right over stupid things. Brady wouldn't pass the salt. Aphrodite took the last of the cereal. Brady was hogging the T.V. Aphrodite bumped into Brady. Everyone rolled their eyes until Brady started shaking. Then he had to escorted out of the house.

"Jake? What are you thinking about?" Leah asked climbing into my lap.

I had been sitting in bed thinking for the passed hour. Leah must've just gotten home because I could smell the woods and dirt that was on her.

"Hmm, nothing." I replied pulling her closer to me. "I love you." I kissed her sweetly before she pulled away giving me an odd look.

Leah ran her hands through my hair. "I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed me. Making this one last longer than the other. I laid her down on the bed maneuvering so I was above her. She ran her hands down my bare chest eliciting a groan. Before she could deepen the kiss I pulled away. She sighed.

"You're the only guy I know that wouldn't jump at the chance to get laid." She said.

I sat up and said nothing. I really didn't want to talk about this now. She always complained when I let things get hot and heavy but wouldn't let it go to the point of her liking. I didn't know how to explain my reasoning for not following through to her.

"It's been over a year Jake." Leah grumbled.

"I know." I replied looking at the ceiling.

"You can't seriously tell me you don't want to…"

"Oh, I want to." I chuckled.

Leah sat up and put her chin on my shoulder. "Then why?"

Uncomfortable, I turned to her and kissed her. "Give me time."

"How long?" She glared.

I smirked. Kneeling on the bed I kissed her again before pulling away and standing up. "Just give it time. I want to do this right."

I walked out the door leaving her alone to figure out the real meaning to my words.


End file.
